The present invention is for an LED lighted sign with a light diffuser.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an LED lighted sign with a light diffuser.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an LED lighted sign having a light diffuser sheet with embedded diffusion particles which provides a 20%-40% increase in lighting transmittance. There is also provided a one-piece light divider assembly having partitions which serve to segregate groups of LEDs for lighting only selected segments or bars of the light divider assembly for displaying numerical images. Optionally, color filters or color pigment may also be added atop or to the diffuser material to provide for colored numerical displays. Alternatively, a colored display can be created by using colored LEDs.
According to another embodiment, there is provided an LED lighted sign having a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers, each with light diffuser lenses which are created by injection molding using the same diffuser material, as previously described. When multiple chambers of the light divider assembly are used in conjunction thereto, numerical images are displayed.
Yet another embodiment provides for an LED lighted sign having a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly.
Still another embodiment provides for an LED lighted sign having a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which snappingly engage and flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly.
A variation applicable to each of the foregoing embodiments involves a printed circuit board suitable for use in any of those embodiments which includes LEDs arranged in geometrically configured LED strings where each string, which can be a designated or distinct color of LEDs, can be illuminated one or more at a time to provide a display which can be viewed in various color schemes or arrangements.
All the one-piece light divider assemblies and the separate individual chambers may be made by injection molding, casting, metal forming, welding, or other appropriate means.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a light diffuser sheet or lens which increases the light transmittance 20%-40%, while producing a uniformly lighted segment or bar.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a light divider assembly which allows for selected segments or bars of the display to be illuminated.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the provision of optional color pigment or color filters added atop or to the diffuser material which will change the color of the emitted light.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the provision of colored LEDs with a clear light diffuser sheet or injection molded diffuser lens of the same material which will allow the emitted light to be any color.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a one-piece light divider assembly having partitions which serve to segregate groups of LEDs for lighting only selected segments of the light divider assembly.
A yet further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers, each with light diffuser lenses which snappingly engage the light divider assembly.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly.
A still still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly. Each individual diffuser lens includes ramped tabs which flex the panels of the light divider assembly outwardly to gain access and to snappingly engage ramped tab receivers in the light divider assembly.
A still still still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a printed circuit board which includes LEDs in geometrically configured strings where each string, preferably of a different colored arrangement of LEDs, can be illuminated one or more at a time or in other combinations to provide a multi-colored display.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention and enumerated significant aspects and features thereof; it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an LED lighted sign which has a light diffuser sheet made of a material that increases light transmittance or an injection molded lens made of the same material.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means for segregating light segments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light diffuser sheet or light diffuser lens which increases the lighting transmittance 20%-40% while producing a uniformly lighted segment or bar.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for easily changing the color of the display.